I Do, Don't I?
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: Planning a wedding sucks. It sucks even more when your families won't get along and you haven't even said 'I Do' yet. From graduation to honeymoon, everyone is breathing down your neck. SEQUEL TO WHY CAN'T WE?
1. Babies Come After the Wedding

**P/N: okay ya'll I've taken a break from shopping for the rest of my cute tennis gear to bring you this chapter of the sqeual! I just couldn't leave ya'll forgetting what happened in Why Can't We so I bring you I Do, Don't I? Made while I was watching I Love The New Millinneum on VH1! Watch it!**

Chapter 1:Babies Come After The Wedding

Hinata fanned herself vainly with a white paper fan. She was wearing a white halter sundress with a matching sun hat and it was doing nothing to help with the heat. Today, she was going to be 'introduced' to the Uchiha family. Sasuke was sitting next to her in a pair of black slacks and a dark blue collared shirt rolled up to his elbows. He looked utterly bored as he watched the horses race down the track so he took out his phone and started to play Tetris.Hinata learned something new nearly everyday and today she discovered that men from Uchiha family have a fetish for horse races. All except Sasuke. His mother was a very nice woman and Hinata enjoyed listening to what she had to say and she never pried. Unlike some people. Sasuke's aunt and grandmother were furiously attacking her with questions right now that she didn't know how to answer.

"How long have you known Sasuke?" asked the aunt.

"Uh, since I w-was f-four." Hinata stammered and the grandmother shook her head.

"I mean how long have you known him! It must've been only a week or two from what the tabloids say-"

"We've known each other since she was four and I was five. End of story." Sasuke grunted and continued with his block game.

"Why do you want to marry Sasuke?" the aunt asked.

"I- I love him and he, he makes m-me happy." Hinata blushed but the aunt and grandmother snorted.

"Young lady, love and happiness don't come first with marriage." The grandmother explained and the aunt nodded.

"Now what does your mother say about this?" the aunt asked.

"My mother is d-d-dead." Hinata mumbled.

"Nonsense! I saw your mother and father in NinjaStar just last for coffee." The aunt said but Hinata shook her head.

"That's not her real mother, that's Mitsuki, Hisashi's new wife." Mikoto said jumping in to save Hinata.

"Please stop asking so many questions and watch the horses." The two nosey woman nodded and Hinata turned to Mikoto.

"T-thank you." Hinata said softly."No need just remember you'll get many more question that are ruder later on." Mikoto smiled and then turned her attention back to the horses.Hinata sighed and thought about how Hanabi was doing the wedding plans. Hanabi had jumped straight into the planning and everything was going very smoothly so far. Sasuke's cousin was sitting behind her and he kept puffing away at a cigar as he talked with the other men about the stock market. Hinata coughed from the second hand smoke.

_I got a pocket  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that its all mine  
Oh, whoa,  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
No, whoa_

Hinata blushed at her ringtone but quickly answered the phone.

"HINATA! ITS A DISASTER!" Ino yelled into the phone and the people around Hinata gave her strange looks, except Sasuke who was too into his Tetris.

"W-w-whats wrong?" Hinata asked and she heard crashing in the background.

"HANABI IS GOING ON A RAMPAGE! THEY GOT THE WRONG CENTERPIECES!!" Ino shouted over the noise.There was a tussle and then someone else got on the phone. This time it was Deidra.

"Don't worry hun, we'll get it right! Bani is just throwing a tantrum!" Deidra explained and Hinata heard Hanabi yell 'Don't call me Bani'.

"Hey I wanna talk to Hina!" Hinata heard Itachi say and Deidra handed him the phone.

"Sorry I couldn't be there to entertain you at the races."

"T-t-thats okay." Hinata smiled.

"Oh pass the phone to Sasuke." Itachi commanded and Hinata handed her phone to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked into the phone.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!!" Itachi, not exactly yelled but said loud enough for his family to hear.Hinata blushed as many hurried whispers went on around her. She wanted to sink into her chair and never return. Although, she had no idea what Itachi was talking about, she wasn't over at Sasuke's house yesterday.

"YOU ATE ALL OF THE PUDDING AND LEFT NONE FOR ME!" Itachi yelled and Hinata heard the whispers stop and she felt better.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

"Get your chicken ass down her now. We have work to do." Itachi snarled and Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever." Sasuke knew that he was only complying to get out of this boring race.

"Meet us at NinjaStar." Itachi hung up and Sasuke gratefully stood. He held his hand out for Hinata and she gladly took it, finally being able to get away from these people. They quickly hurried to the car and as soon as the stadium and parking lot were behind them, they let loose. Sasuke turned up some blaring rock music while Hinata crawled into the back seat to get changed.

"No peeking Mr. Uchiha!" Hinata said and kissed the shell of his ear.

"Stop it, Hinata, or I swear to god I'm going to take you right here and now." Sasuke growled struggling to keep his eyes on the road.

"You have too much self control to do that." Hinata said laying kisses up and down his neck.Hinata then continued to change. She returned to the front seat in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black cami with a white half sweater over it, and a pair of black flats.Hinata put on a pair of black shades and turned up the music when her favorite song came on. It was Addicted by Saving Abel. Sasuke smirked as Hinata started singing along to the lyrics. She looked so cute. Sasuke could see the paparazzi swarming NinjaStar and hoped he blew out their ear drums with his music. As they came to a stop the song was starting to end.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
Rolling round with me  
In between the sheets all the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
I'm addicted to you  
Addicted-_

Sasuke turned off the radio and got out of the car. He didn't have time to open Hinata's door because she had already gotten out. Sasuke took her hand as they ignored the cameras and microphones being shoved in their faces. They opened the door to the coffee shop and Hanabi immediately bombarded them.

"They got the wrong center pieces and there aren't enough tables! And they got the wrong color for the bouquets!" Hanabi said frantically and she would've gone on longer if her phone hadn't have rung at that moment.Hanabi went to harass the person on the phone and Hinata and Sasuke found their friends pouring over books of wedding cakes. Hinata sat next to Tenten and Ino and Sasuke sat across from her next to his brother.

"What took you guys so long?" Itachi complained.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Get a better vocabulary, ice cube!" Temari said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This cake looks good!" Ino said pointing at a tall chocolate cake.

"Sasuke over here doesn't want a cake." Itachi said and everyone except Hinata turned to give him a crazy look.

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke shrugged and played with a straw wrapper.

"You like Hinata and she's sweet." Tenten said and Hinata blushed.

"Fine, but no chocolate." Sasuke mumbled and everyone went back to work.In the end they decided to do cake tasting tomorrow afternoon, much to Sasuke's disappointment. So basically coming to the coffee shop was a complete waste of time and coffee but at least they got to get out of the boring horse race.Hinata and Sasuke got into the car after telling everyone bye and went to the Hyuga manor. Since her father was rarely there, Hinata didn't have to deal with Hisashi but when he was she stayed with Tenten, Ino, and Temari until he left. Hinata noticed how quiet Sasuke was during their ride and wondered what was wrong.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I don't like sweets. So I'm not going tomorrow." Sasuke mumbled as he pulled up to her house.

"Really?" Hinata asked and he nodded.Hinata opened the door to the her house and led Sasuke up to her room. Sasuke plopped down on her bed and Hinata just stood there.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Hinata pouted.

"Hn." Sasuke said."Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Hinata pleaded and she started to unbutton her sweater.Sasuke stared at Hinata as she started to slowly take off her black cami to reveal a lacey dark blue bra.

"Really? I think mini Sasuke thinks other wise." Hinata teased at the bulge emerging in Sasuke's pants.

"Please, Sasuke?" Hinata asked and unhooked her bra from the front and dropped it to the floor and Sasuke gulped.

"Really now, Mr. Uchiha, why must you be so difficult?" Hinata asked and sat in his lap.

"It would mean so much to me." Hinata said and planted kisses up and down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt.

"So very much. But-" Hinata got of his lap and gathered up her clothes.

"I guess that doesn't matter." Hinata shrugged and put her bra back on.

"Fine I'll go eat the damn cake." Sasuke said finally and Hinata jumped back into his lap.

"Yay!" Hinata said as she captured his lips and he'd just gotten his tongue into her mouth when Hanabi popped her head in.

"Babies come after the wedding. I'm not going to a shot gun wedding either! Who wants to remember their wedding knowing they looked like a blimp? So stop fucking like bunnies and get some clothes on." When Hanabi left, Hinata broke out laughing but Sasuke frowned.

"You owe me. Now I have to go get rid of him." Sasuke stated and Hinata smiled.

"I can help with that." Hinata said and Hanabi popped her head back in.

"What did I just say?" Hanabi complained and Hinata got up and put her clothes on.

--

**P/N: now don't expect anymore posts! I'm just an insomniac with a lot of time on her hands and a piece of guilt in her mind! Well I'm on the midnight train to georgia! Grandpa played that song in his car. Hahaha! Enough of my stupidity! Review!**

_(T/N: Hanabi's a little cockblocker. Tessa here! Soooooo, did you miss me? Everyones all like 'NO! I'm gonna miss you guys!'. Its so cute. :D But, we aint leavin yet! I'm not gone till next week so I don't know why Paige was bein so melodramatic.Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chpter 1 of the new fic! More to come before I leave (hopefully).Well, I love you guys so much so please read and review, k?)_


	2. Rabbit Food

**P/N: alrighty guys I'm cutting it real close but here you guys go! I would like to give a shout out a a miss Maggieannteslow for helping me decide on the plot twist for this chapter and I would also like to thank Zutra101 for being my first reader for Why Can't We and stickining with me even now! Well here yall go! Enjoy! Oh and a shout out to Tessa for introducing me to the joys of belly dancing! Watch me dance yall!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto because if I did Orochimaru would be Tessa's boy toy. Is that happening in the show? No? Well then I obviously don't own it.

--

Chapter 2:Rabbit Food

_Hinata was walking down the aisle in a crowded room, but not in a wedding dress. Instead she was in a mustard yellow dress with many frills; it was very tacky. She noticed Sasuke beside the priest and smiled but he only frowned at her. She opened her mouth to say something but loud music began playing and all of the people turned to face the back.In pranced Sakura in a poofy white dress that was made for a Barbie and her hair done up in a loose bun. Hinata turned to Sasuke and saw him smile at Sakura. Sasuke held his hand out for Sakura and she gladly took it. Sakura pushed Hinata aside and everyone listened to the preacher speak. Hinata started screaming . How could Sasuke marry her? Hinata was about to say 'I object' to the priest but some bridesmaids in the same outfit as her held her back and covered her mouth._

_"Do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband?" the priest asked and Sakura gave a screechy yes._

_"And you?" the priest asked Sasuke who gave a nod of the head._

_"Well I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said closing his bible. _

_"You may now kiss the bride!"Hinata finally threw off the bride's maids from hell and screamed but Sasuke was already kissing Sakura and everyone around was clapping. Hinata watched as Sasuke' aunt and grandmother gushed about how perfect Sakura was and Itachi and Deidra were laughing up a storm, already drunk. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Better luck next time, Hinata." Sakura sneered and she and Sasuke walked out of the chapel. Hinata felt the room spin and next thing she knew she was on the floor._

Hinata awoke in a cold sweat and panted like she'd run a marathon. She sighed and threw her blankets off of her and the looked at her ring. She'd had that dream a few times before and every time it was just as real. Hinata got out of bed, walked to her dresser, and pulled out the photo album Itachi had given her for her eighteenth birthday. She opened the book and opened it to the first page that had her mother's hand writing.

_Hinata, I wish I was there to give you the sun and the moon and watch your eyes light up with happiness. I love you so much please promise you'll always be my sunshine._

_-Haruka Hyuga_

Hinata opened it to the second page and music began to play softly from the book. On that page was a picture of her in her mother's arms as she rocked her to sleep in a rocking chair.

_-- You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey--_

She turned the page and two pictures were taken of her at age three wearing her mother's heels and sun hat as she danced with her father and mother. The next one was of her and Neji with a large smiles putting their ears to Haruka's large stomach.

_--You'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away--_

Another page had a picture of Hinata holding a baby Hanabi who was red in the face and crying. A few more pages had her playing with baby Hanabi and Neji and one of her meeting Sasuke for the first time and on the fifth page was a picture of her mother's tombstone.

_--The other night dear as I laid sleeping I dreamed I held you by my side_--

The next page had a picture of Sasuke and her having a water gun fight with Itachi and then a picture of them with their feet in a pond.

_--When I awoke dear I was mistaken and I hung my head and cry--_

Then there was picture of her singing karaoke with Tenten and Ino and on the same page was a picture of Temari flicking off the camera while eating some pizza.

_--You are my sunshine...You told me once dear you really loved me and no one else could come in between--_

Next was a picture of Sasuke holding her as she cried by their lake.

-_-But now you've left me and you love another and you have shattered all my dreams--_

Another page had a picture of Hinata burying her dead fish, Nemo, with Temari and Tenten.

_--You are my sunshine...I'll always love you and make you happy if you will only say the same--_

Then there was a picture of her and Ino roller skating badly down a hill and Hinata was trying not to hit a mailbox.

_--But if you leave me to love another you'll regret it all some day--_

Then a picture of Hinata by herself as she read a book called Pride and Prejudice by their lake.

_--You are my sunshine...Please don't take my sunshine away--_

The last picture was one of her and Sasuke laying on his bed. Her head was on his chest and he was admiring how the ring looked on her hand. They both looked so happy. The rest of the book was blank and Hinata guessed that Itachi wanted her to put more pictures in there over time. She shut the book and put it back where she found it. When she had opened the book for the first time she thanked Itachi profusely for doing this and asked how he found all of the pictures. He told her that he had sources and that meant , in Itachi language, that he had to beat some people up. Hinata crawled back into bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

"Hinata-sama wake up. Breakfast."Hinata was awoken by Neji around midmorning with promises of a hot breakfast. She reluctantly got out of bed and followed her cousin down the stairs past Mitsuki doing yoga with a personal trainer and into a large stainless steel kitchen. Hinata frowned at only seeing cereal but at least it was her favorite, Frosted Flakes.

"Hey Neji-niisan, h-how are you and, and Tenten?" Hinata asked as she filled her bowl to the brim with sugar laden junk.

"Really good I think." Neji said frowning at his cousin's poor taste in nutrition.

"Tha-that's nice. She, she's really ha-happy." Hinata smiled and began shoveling cereal into her mouth. After about five minutes, Hinata broke the silence again.

"N-neji?" Hinata asked and he raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening.

"I, I, I kn-know that this is a, a big favor but I wa-was wondering..." Hinata stampered and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out Hinata-sama." Neji said and Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"Would...would you give me a-away at my we-we-wedding?" Hinata asked and Neji just stared at her.

"What about your father?" Neji asked solemnly and Hinata looked down at the table and shook her head.

"He, he won't even l-look at, at me." Hinata whispered and Neji let out a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll give you away." Neji said and Hinata smiled at him.

"Tha-thank you so much Neji-niisan!" Hinata was beaming and Neji was about to say more but they were interrupted by Mitsuki coming in from her yoga session.

"Hello darlings! Oh Hinata dear you will be a fat little bride if you keep eating that." Mitsuki said taking a bottle of mineral water out of the fridge.Hinata pushed her cereal away from her and Mitsuki handed her a granola bar instead. Hanabi finally made a groggy appearance downstairs and sat at the table next to Neji. She took the box of Frosted Flakes and promptly began eating from the box.

"Hanabi you shouldn't eat that its bad for you." Mitsuki tsked and Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"So is smoking but you don't see Asuma quitting anytime soon." Hanabi said and Neji pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Plus I don't wanna end up a skinny bitch. It makes you cranky."Mitsuki huffed and took the box of cereal from Hanabi and threw it into the nearby trashcan.

"Hey-" Hanabi started but Mitsuki cut her off by throwing a granola bar in front of her.

"Eat that its healthy. Its low carb, low fat, low cal-"

"Rabbit food." Hanabi said and pushed the bar away.

"Whatever. Now you girls get ready! We have cake testing this afternoon and-" Mitsuki said getting excited.

"Who said you could come?" Hanabi inquired.

"I'm your mother I don't need permission now get a move on!" Mitsuki said and walked out of the room.Hanabi was about to say a snide comment after her but Neji covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't Hanabi, you'll only make it worse." Neji said and Hanabi huffed and crossed her arms. Hinata sighed and smiled at how her family seemed to be getting along. They were still dysfunctional, but they were managing. Hanabi and Hinata went into the living room and turned on the TV to see what was happening in the world. As soon as the TV came on, they saw Sakura Haruno standing behind a podium. Camera and mics were in her face and she was smiling and enjoying the lime light.

"Miss Haruno why have you called this press conference? What do you have to tell us?" a balding man in a brown suit asked and Sakura's smile grew.She leaned into one of the microphones and cleared her throat.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I am pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's child." Sakura said smugly and she smirked and watched chaos ensue. Hinata dropped the remote and sunk into the couch. This couldn't be happening. No. No. NO! How could this be happening just when her life was starting to get better? Hanabi was in as much shock as her sister and they both just stared at the TV not taking in what was going on. The only thing that ran through there heads was what Sakura had just announced. Sakura was pregnant and Sasuke was the father to her unborn child.

--

**P/N: ooooo! Dundundunnnnnn! Wow! Major plot twist! No one saw that coming not even Tessa! Now review readers review! I love the alerts and favorites but I want feed back! Reviews are like crack, you can't get enough do please people review! Or this story gets deleted! And trust me I have butter fingers, my hand might just press delete.**

_(T/N: XP Tessa ici! Bonjour! Comment ça va? Bien, non? Alors, j'espere t'amuse cet chapitre. C'est trés pregnant-tastic! Lisez et revisez, s'il vous plait. Je t'aime! XD J'ai connais, ma français et tres horrible.)_


	3. You Don't See Yourself Clearly

**P/N: hey ya'll! A lot of you guys say that you like Mitsuki and Hanabi and that's awesome! Just so you know Mitsuki is based off of my own step mother Mia Loung Taoi (vietnamese). Yes she's asian and so is Mitsuki! Yay!! No enough of my useless info on with the story!**

**--**

Chapter 3:You Don't See Yourself Clearly

The television had been cut off long ago but everyone was still sitting around staring at it. An uncomfortable silence had set over the Hyuga household until Mitsuki broke it.

"So does this mean that the wedding is off?" she asked disappointed and before Hanabi said something Hinata stopped her.

"I, I don't know..." Hinata whispered and she got up.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked and Hinata looked back at him with sad eyes.

"I need to think." Hinata whispered and she slowly walked up the stairs and to her room.Hinata closed the door to her room and sank to the floor. Was Sasuke really cheating on her...with Sakura? They were supposed to get married. He wouldn't do this would he? Sakura is lying right? She's known Sasuke most of her life, shouldn't she trust him? But Sakura. Why would Sakura lie about something like this? Not even Sakura would lie about something like that? Right?

Hinata sobbed harder and harder. Nothing ever goes right for her. Hinata heard the doorbell down stairs ring then a commotion. It sounded like a lot of people were downstairs. She didn't want to go down there and have everyone see her with puffy red eyes, tearstains on her cheeks, and still in her pajamas.

Hinata let out a chocked cry. She thought about many times she and Sasuke had 'made love and just there being a chance of him doing something like that to Sakura made her feel dirty. Sasuke probably thought Sakura was prettier than her. Sakura would be a much better wife than her. Sasuke's family would like her, and Hinata's father would be happy. Yes everyone would be happy. Except her.

"HINATA!" a booming voice yelled from downstairs.Hinata felt a new round of salty tears come, knowing that the voice she heard belonged to Sasuke. Hinata sniffed for she knew that she had to talk to him at some point. The sooner the better. Hinata slowly got up and opened her door. Then she walked down the stairs and at the foot she saw Itachi and Sasuke arguing in hushed voices.

"Hinata!" Sasuke said and she backed up a few steps.

"Hinata, wait." Sasuke commanded as he took to the stairs but she shook her head quickly ran back up the stairs and slammed her door. Sasuke ran up after her and pounded on the door.

"Hinata open this door!" he commanded and jiggled the door knob.

"N-no." Hinata sobbed and Sasuke hit the door.

"What the hell is wrong? When I came here Hanabi started throwing pillow cushions at us and yelling stuff. Hinata, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke said loudly and Hinata opened the door a crack and stared him down.

"How do you NOT know that your about to be a father?" Hinata hissed and slammed the door.

"What? Hinata, you're pregnant?" Sasuke asked taken aback.He knew that he and Hinata had had sex a couple of times. Well a lot of times. He guessed that this was bound to happen, but so soon? He was about to say something else but Hinata opened the door and looked up at him with wide angry eyes.

"Wait! What?" Hinata asked.

"You said that I'm about to be a father. Who else besides you would be pregnant with my child? " Sasuke said.

"Sakura Haruno." Hinata frowned and slammed the door again.Sasuke just stood there, shock evident on his face. He quickly composed himself though and leaned his back on Hinata's door. He got SAKURA pregnant? How did that happen? He's never even kissed Sakura. Hell, he can't even stand to listen to her talk, how is she pregnant? It had to be someone else's baby. On the other side of the door, Hinata was silently crying. He wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't he saying anything? It must be his.

"Hinata-" Sasuke started but she stopped him.

"No! Don't even try to explain! I don't want to hear it!" Hinata hissed and yanked open the door.Sasuke almost fell into her but he kept himself steady.

"Hinata, you don't understand!" Sasuke said and grabbed her wrist when she tried to go down the stairs.

"No, Sasuke, I understand that you cheated on me!" Hinata yelled and jerked her wrist out of his grip and stormed down the stairs.Sasuke went down after her and barely noticed Hanabi and Neji glare at him. Itachi was slumped on the sofa with a grave look on his face. Hinata yanked the front door open and stomped out with Sasuke behind her.

"Hinata! Will you just listen to me, damnit!" Sasuke called but she flicked him off and walked down the drive way.

"Hinata, its not mine!" Sasuke said roughly yanking her fore arm and turning her around to face him.

"I don't care if its yours or not just-" Hinata cried and then caught her breath to speak again.

"Please just tell if you cheated on me with her!"Sasuke didn't let go of her forearm but he used his free hand to grab her chin. He crushed his lips onto hers and this took Hinata by surprise as she kissed back on instinct. Then Sasuke broke the kiss, both of them panting heavily.

"Why would I cheat on you, Hinata?" Sasuke asked her and Hinata looked everywhere but up at him.

"W-well I mean she…she's so pretty and your family would l-like her better than me and and-" Hinata had tears streaming down her cheeks now and Sasuke place a pale finger over her lips.

"Shhhh." Sasuke whispered."One. I don't know what your definition of pretty is but in my eyes she's just ordinary. You don't see yourself clearly Hinata. **(P/N: totally stole that from Twilight. Don't own that either.)** Two. I don't care what my family thinks, you should realize that by now. And three never ever lash out like that again."Hinata looked up at Sasuke with watery eyes full of love but they also held a hint of doubt.

"But Sasuke how am I supposed to believe you? How am I suppose to walk out in the open knowing that Sakura might be having your child?" Hinata asked.

"Do you want to know something?" Sasuke asked loosening his grip on her arm.

"What?"

"You remember the night of your birthday?" Sasuke asked which caused Hinata to reluctantly blush and nod.

"Well that night not only was your virginity taken but so was mine. You are my first and last Hinata and I plan on making you my always. I have never touched another woman, Hinata." Sasuke said his eyes boring into hers.

"But Sakura?" Hinata asked and Sasuke let her go and threw his hands into the air.

"What about Sakura! I don't care about Sakura! I don't care if she is really pregnant or not. All I care about is that you believe me, damnit!"

"So why did she go on TV to tell a lie?" Hinata asked perplexed.

"I don't know and I don't give a flying fuck, Hinata!" Sasuke said and he turned his back towards her.Hinata looked at her feet and nervously played with her fingers. She didn't know what to say. Many men who have affairs say that they don't but Sasuke seemed genuine. In his own rude way. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke from behind and buried her face in his back. She would just have to trust that he was telling the truth. When the fetus was big enough they could get a paternity test or something but until then she would just take his word.

"You know I love you right?" Hinata asked softly and she felt Sasuke turn around and he grabbed her chin again.

"Yes I know." Sasuke said and kissed her forehead.

"You will get a paternity test right?" Hinata asked with her eyes down cast and Sasuke sucked in his breath.

"You still don't believe me do you?" Sasuke stated and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No! I, I do its just that I will feel better knowing for sure."

"Whatever. I'll get the damn test." Sasuke grumbled and Hinata let a weak smile appear on her face.

"Now lets get inside. I don't want strangers to see your cute ass in those shorts." Sasuke said and walked back into the house.Hinata stood there for a moment, a little embarrassed, by what he'd just said. Then a rustle in the bushes caused her to let out a squeak and hurry inside. When she got inside the house, she saw Hanabi with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"That's it? You're just going to let him off like that?" Hanabi asked annoyed.

"W-well he, he said it wasn't his so-" Hinata stammered but was cut off by Hanabi putting a hand up and pulling out her cell phone.

"Say no more." Hanabi said and muffled voice was heard over the phone.

"Yea, Shizune, we need a paternity test stat!"Hanabi nodded a bit to the voice before putting her hand over the phone and turning to Sasuke.

"You're a lucky bastard, Sasuke. You were so close to losing your dick." Hanabi said and then walked out of the room.

"Come on Hinata darling we need to get dressed! Cake tasting!" Mitsuki cheered, dragged Hinata upstairs.Hinata glanced over her shoulder and saw Sasuke slouching in his chair. His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. Hinata sighed. He wouldn't cheat on her. He loved her, didn't he? He said so and he wouldn't be marrying her if he didn't. Hinata shook her head furiously; she shouldn't be doubting Sasuke like this. She loves him; she loves him a lot. And that is all that matters and just because of some rumor she shouldn't loose her faith in him.

--

**P/N: okay ya'll you know what time it is! Time to reveiw or else!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! Ladidadi! I think Sasuke and Hinata and Sakura should go on the Kakashi Hatake Show, eh? I'm gonna keep this note short cuz I wanna go draw something for my deviant art (tho I should be writing my story) so…Au revoir, mes amis et bon journ__é__e! Read and review, s'il te plait.)_


	4. Parenting 101

**P/N: WE'RE BAAAAAACKKKKKKK! Gosh so much stuff has happened! Are ya'll happy to see us? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my dignity and probably not even that.**

--

Chapter 4: Parenting 101

Hinata and Sasuke rushed as fast as they could through the school so that they could at least make it to their second period class. They skidded down the slick halls and almost missed the door to Orochimaru's class but they took a deep breath before opening to door. The entire class looked at them with a strange expression because of their lateness.

"Nicccccce of you to join usssssss take your ssssssssseatssssss. Your jusssssssst in time to hear about the project." Orochimaru smiled sadisticlly and as the couple took their seats Tsunade came into the class.Tsunade was pushing a shopping cart that was half way filled with boxes. It really looked comically, she looked like one of those homeless people. **(P/N: no offense to you hobos out there. Hi my name is Paige.) (Audience: Hi Paige.) (P/N: and I suffer from Hobophobia. An irrational fear of homeless people.)**

"Hello seniors! As you know there are only two and a half months left before you graduate and go off into the world so you need to learn an important skill! Parenting! There are many bad parents out there. Dead beat dads that don't pay child support, neglectful mothers, just to name a few. So to get you kids ready and be better parents I have an end of the year project for you!" Tsunade instructed with an evil smile and the small class gave her wary looks as she reached in one of the boxes.She pulled out a skin colored belly that looked like what stress balls were made out of. It had two black shoulder straps and two straps around the side that clipped together. Hinata felt the color drain out of her face. She did NOT want to think about babies right now. NOT at all.

"Now the girl will wear this belly for four days starting today and then you will be issue a mechanical baby that both of you will keep up with for a week. Then we have the local preschool helping us. Each couple with get a preschooler to take care of for the weekend. The preschooler will be the one to give you your grade so do your best!" Tsunade said cheerfully.Sasuke inwardly groaned. He personally hated kids. They smelled bad and they were loud and sticky and they cried for no reason. He looked over at Hinata and she looked just as upset by this as he was about this.

"Now the couples are whoever you are sitting by-" Tsunade informed and Sakura raised her hand.

"Ms. Tsunade I'm not sitting by Sasuke but he is the father of my child so we have to do this project together." Sakura whinned and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Sakura I'm sorry to shatter your fantasy but Sasuke has a fiance and they will be having REAL children so they need to work together." Tsunade said and Sakura crossed her arms.

"Sasuke needs to take responsibilty!" Sakura pouted and Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No the last guy you slept with needs to take responsibilty. Now shut up before you become a single mother!"Sakura backed down and Hinata felt some weight lift off of her shoulders. She was glad that not everyone believed the rumors Sakura was spewing.

"Now come get your bellies! Girls go change in the restrooms except Sakura because she is already with child!" Tsunade said and the five girls that were in the class filed down to get their bellies. Hinata struggled to get the belly on in the restroom but luckily one of the girls was nice enough to help her. Hinata was also secretly glad that the uniform blazers and tops she wore were always big so her stomach wasn't showing. Hinata turned sideways in the mirror and examined how she would look if she were pregnant. You wouldn't know the bellie was fake unless you asked her and she doubted that anyone would. Hinata went with the rest of the girls back to class to find Tsunade gone. Hinata blushed as Sasuke stared at her as she walked back to her seat.

"Where did Miss Tsunade go?" Hinata asked.

"To the other senior classes. Apparently every class in our grade is doing it." Sasuke said and Hinata nodded.The rest of Orochimaru's class passed quickly except Sasuke had to take notes for her because her stomach got in the way. Then as she waddled her way to lunch Sasuke had to make sure she didn't fall because that had already happened once and it wasn't pretty. Bassically if Hinata was really pregnant she would've had a miscarraige. Sasuke finally got tired of her tripping and forced her to sit down at their table with her "pregnant" friends which she accepted gratefully.

"So Hinata looks like your having a shot gun wedding!" Ino teased and Hinata rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke came towards the girls with their trays filled with food and Hinata couldn't help but go glassy eyed at the horrible third rate cafeteria food she was about to gladly ingest. Hinata snatched an apple off of Sasuke's tray and took a big bite. A little bit of apple juice dribbled down from the apple, down her mouth, and trailed towards her chin. Sasuke watched the trail intently and Hinata gave a a weird look.

"What?" Hinata asked as she swallowed a mouthful of apple and Sasuke smirked.He leaned in closer, resting his left hand on her knee, and with a small flick of his tounge the trail of juice was gone. Hinata blushed and Sasuke captured her lips with his and her eyes fluttered closed as she melted into the kiss.

"Ahem." Temari fake coughed and the couple stopped kissing.

"We would like to eat. Not watch porn."Hinata blushed and Sasuke reluctantly backed away from her.

"I'm hust messing with ya Hina! Go on and have fun with your ice prince!" Temari smiled and Hinata blushed harder.The rest of lunch was uneventful, if you count Naruto choaking from eating to fast uneventful. Hinata liked to watch the senior girls walk around school in their bellies. It was like the lastest trend and it was quite amusing to see the underclass man look perplexed at the abnormal phenominon.**(P/N: like did you guys see that?! I used like three big words! I'm like so smart!)**

Soon it was time to go home and Hinata decided to go to Sasuke's house. She knew she wouldn't get any homework done at home since Hanabi's friends were coming over for 'book club'.So when they got to his house they got to his house they were surprised to see Fugaku Uchiha pulling up behind them. Hinata started to hyperventalate. She'd never talked to Fugaku or been in his presence with only one other person. What if he was just like her father and he objected to their marriage. Sasuke didn't look the least bit phased but he took his time parking the car and getting out. He walked around to Hinata's side and opened the door. He kissed her forehead and held his hand out for her.

"He won't bite you, much." Sasuke smirked.Hinata playfully slapped him on the arm but felt better a little bit better. She stepped out of the car and turned her head to see Fugaku Uchiha staring at her with wide shocked eyes. The older Uchiha quickly parked his car and roughly opened the door. Sasuke smirked knowing exactly what his father was thinking and he didn't flinch when his father roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Dammit boy what did I tell you!" Fugaku hissed.

"She's not pregnant." Sasuke stated blankly.

"Its a project."Fugaku slowly let Sasuke down, slightly embarased by his behavior in front of his soon to be daughter. Sasuke smirked and glanced at Hinata, she had so many emotions going on in those pale eyes. How could one person have so many emotions with out exploding? Then again he himself had the emotion range of a teaspoon**(P/N: stole that from Harry Potter! Cho Changy no speaky! HP rap on Comcast)** so he couldn't really talk. Fugaku then turned to the tiny Hyuga and held out his hand.

"Hello. My name is Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke's father." Fugaku said in a very buisness-like manner.Hinata shook his hand and Sasuke just stood there looking bored."Lets get inside so you can tell me about this "project" of yours." Fugaku said to no one in particular and started to head inside of the house.Sasuke too Hinata's hand and headed in after his moody father. Fugaku led them to the living room and sat across from the two.

"So tell me what's going on." Fugaku said getting comfortable.Sasuke glanced at Hinata who seemed to have lost her voice so he spoke for her.

"We have an end of the year parenting project. Hinata has to wear that belly thing for four days then we get this mechanical baby to take care of for a week then we have this toddler thing to take care of for a weekend." Sasuke sighed and Fugaku furrowed his brow.

"In my day we had an egg. None of the camera in the baby stuff." Fugaku shrugged and there was another awkward silence.

"Miss Hyuga. I haven't heard you speak at all. Tell me why do you want to be attached to my brash, hard headed, and rude son?" Fugaku asked and Hinata looked at her lap before speaking.

"Well I, I don't r-really know a a specific reason, but he- he's always been there for me. And you're r-r-right he is rude and hard headed and and he has an anger pro-problem but that...that's what makes me l-love him I guess." Hinata blushed and Fugaku placed his head in his hand and looked inquiringly at the young heiress.

"Really now?" Fugaku said and Hinata blushed.Sasuke was quite impressed with Hinata's answer. It made him love her more, if that was even possible. Fugaku then got up from his spot and pulled out his phone.

"Well I think its time that I've had a talk with your family. Its only proper that I meet them. After all you guys marrying means a combined buisness. And a combined buisness means more money and more money means beer and early retirement." Fugaku said and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his father's antics.Fugaku went into another room and Hinata let out a sigh of relif. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked gruffly and Hinata shook her head.

"Nothing it just that your father is very intimidating."

"No he's not. He's an old drunk with too much money." Sasuke shrugged and Hinata smiled.

"And that makes you the son of the old drunk with too much money the spend." Hinata giggled softly and Sasuke leaned into her so that they were only a breath apart.

"And you will soon be the wife of the son of the old drunk with too much money to spend." Sasuke said huskily and captured her lips with his.

--

**P/N: alright ya'll now since I took time out of my busy schedule to write this I suggest ya'll review it or face the wrath of 2kindsofangry and Ghetto Tessa! So REVIEW! You know you want to!**

_(T/N: Sorry guys. I've been backpacking in Wyoming. Twas fun, yah! Anyway, I'm back now so Ill probably be uploading a chapter/story a day depending on how lazy I feel or how much homework I have. Plus, I'm not allowed to edit these stories anymore because Paige claims they're 'already edited'. So if you see any mistakes, it aint my fault! Hope you guys enjoyed your break from this fanfic. Love. You. Guys. :D)_


	5. The Man I Call Father

**P/N: Hiya Guys! Tessa's back from camp & we're updating again after so long so you own all upcoming chapters to her so say thankie!! Today we shall be enjoying a little drama for the teenage soul. Enjoy!!**

**--**

Chapter 5: The Man I Call Father

Hinata sighed. How in the world did she end up here? She was wearing a light blue taffeta dress with a large white sash to hide her large belly and she was sitting next to Sasuke who was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue collared shirt. They were both sitting at a large round table with Itachi and Hanabi. Hanabi was wearing something similar to Hinata only the dress was grey and the sash was white and Itachi was wearing black dress pants, a red collared shirt, and a black vest.They were all tensely waiting for Fugaku and Hisashi to show up. Well only Hinata was tense, Sasuke was fiddling with the silver ware while Hanabi and Itachi were playing a rousing game of rock paper sissors.

Today would be the day the Uchihas and Hyugas actually spoke to each other without buisness in between them. Many people in the restaurant were giving them strange looks, especially Hinata and her large belly.She hadn't told her father about the project yet because one- he wouldn't talk to her and two- she was too scared to say anything. So here she was about to spend time with her family and soon to be family in this stuffy fancy smancy restaurant and anxiety attack was creeping up on her.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga. What a pleasure it is to see you. Your party is this way." The man at the podium in the front said and lead Hisashi and Mitsuki over towards them Hinata saw her fathers eyes harden at the sight of the two Uchiha brothers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! What a pleasure it is to have you here! Your party is this way." A waitress with blonde hair greeted and lead Fugaku and Mikoto over towards their table.Both buisness men gave each other hard stares before taking a seat. Hinata watched the expressions change drasticlly around the table. Itachi had on a hard, blank expression and he was staring intently at the table cloth. Hanabi was no longer sloutching in her seat and she looked very tanse and out of her element. Sasuke had quit playing with the silver ware a long time ago and it was sitting in perfect order on the napkin.

"Hi! My name is Megumi! Well can I get you guys anything to drink?" a waitress with short brown hair asked but her eyes were on Sasuke who was staring at the candles.

"Green tea please." Mitsuki smiled.

"Sweet tea thank you." Mikoto said softly.

"Shirley Temple." Itachi said and Fugaku rolled his eyes. **(P/N: a Shirley Temple is a Sprite with this cherry sauce and lemon, you can add achohl if you wish. I love these things!!)**

"Vanilla Coke." Hanabi said montoneusly.

"Red wine." Hisashi said.

"White wine." Fugaku sighed.

"Coke." Sasuke said.

"Spa-spa-sprite." Hinata stampered.Megumi hurridely jotted down the many orders on a notepad and then disappered with a wink in Sasuke's direction. Hinata couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. They sat in an awkward silence before Hisashi cleared his throat.

"Why have you called me and my family here Fugaku?" Hisashi asked tensely.

"As you know our families will soon be combining. Its only right that we come to terms with this." Fugaku said lesiurely waveing his left hand.

"Come to terms with what?" Hisashi asked.

"This feud. Since these two are heirs there is no way around it." Fugaku said and Hisashi furrowed his brow.

"I'm planning on making Hanabi heir." Hisashi said bluntly and Fugaku scoffed.

"Hanabi is thirteen and you shall be dead and gone before she becomes of age to take over the buisness. There is also another problem with your 'plan'. Hikari's will." Fugaku said gravely and there was a collective silence.

"What do you know about that. The reading for her will was a private affair Uchiha." Hisasi demanded, his fist clenching under the table.

"I have my ways Hisashi." Fugaku said.

"I have mine too. Please why don't you tell your youngest why he really is the heir. I know its not the reason you say it is." Hisashi countered.

"He doesn't need to know. Hinata needs to know what her mother left her. There is no getting around it." Fugaku laced his fingers together and gave Hisashi a hard stare.

"Hanabi is more fit of an heir than Hinata will ever be. She won't be swayed by emotions. I'm making her my heir and that is final. I will also not allow this marriage." Hisashi said through clenched teeth.

"You will be put in jail and the media will have a field day with that if you even try to make Hanabi heir." Fugaku said.

"Well you avoided that whole situation by taking Itachi out of his position." Hisashi sneered.

"Itachi has nothing to do with this." Fugaku growled knowing the Hisashi was about to spill something big.

"Of course your son has nothing to do with heirs. He's a bastard." Hisashi said and the table drew breath.Hisashi and Fugaku had a glaring match and the other occupants stared everywhere but at each other. No one really knew what Hisashi meant except for Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto.

"Hisashi-" Fugaku growled for Hisashi to stop because the waitress had come back.The women handed everyone their drink and took out a notepad to jot down their meal orders.

"So what would you like to eat?" Megumi asked staring at Sasuke.No one was really hungry but they placed orders on the first thing they saw. Megumi quickly jotted them down like before and scampered back to the kitchen. When she left the tenseness came back ten fold.

"Honey what are you talking about?" Mitsuki asked Hisashi and Fugaku glared at him which caused a flicker of a smirk to crose Hisashi's stern face.

"Well you did say come to terms Fugaku." Hisashi said smugly before continueing.

"Fugaku didn't choose Sasuke because Itachi is gay. He chose him because Sasuke is his only legitamite son. Itachi was consumated and born out of wedlock. He's illegitate to be heir and of course a bastard child."The table was deathly quiet and Hisashi felt the need to continue. He then turned to his eldest daughter."This is part of the reason you can not marry his son Hinata and this is why you can not be heir. You are too weak minded and your choice of a future husband shows that I must make these choices for you. I have a husband for you. His name is Ibiki and he owns a large and prosperus airline. He's a little older but you need someone mature. Besides this boy already has a child on the way." Hisashi said coldly and Hinata felt her heart break. How could her father say these things to her and think they're okay?Hinata stood up slowly and turned her cold pale eyes onto her father. Most of the restaurant turned their attention to them now. Hisashi glared at her belly for a moment before speaking.

"Get an abortion." Hisashi said coldly and Hinata clenched her fists.

"F-father I-" Hinata paused and took a deep breath, she would never get her point across if she stampered."I am tired of listening to you putting people down! Itachi is a great man and he is like a brother to me! I will not stand by while you insult him. I don't care if you make Hanabi heir! She will BE a better heiress and do you know why? She is smart and funny and she wins people over with her personality and not with threats! I am marrying Sasuke and I will not sit here like I have for the past eighteen years and be your doll! I am not yours to contol! You bring a woman half your age to be our 'mother' and you expect us to welcome her with open arms. She looks like she could be my sister father! And you get married without our knowledge! Everything you do is for yourself and for money, no one else! Well I finally have a shot at happiness and I'm not going to you ruin it with your words and selfishness! And by the way this belly is a project for school, but of course you wouldn't know that since you're never home! And if you were at home you would know that that baby isn't Sasuke's." Hinata ranted and the whole building was listening intently to her words.

Hinata then looked her father directly in the eyes and hoped her words pierced him."Father, I could hate you, I should hate you with all my heart with all of the stuff you've put me through and all of the stuff you've said to me, but... it would take to much energy to hate you. And I don't feel like giving you the pleasure."Hinata slowly sat back down and stared at the tablecloth. She didn't like all of the eyes on her anyway. After about five minutes a steady hum of talk came over the resturant and they left the "Hyuchihas" to straighten out their problems. Hisashi was giving his daughter a blank stare, he couldn't belive that she had the nerve to talk to him like the that. HIM! Hisashi Hyuga doesn't get talked down to by his own daugther.Mikoto did not like the tenseness at all and if these people were to be her family then they were to get along. Sure she knew that when she married Hisashi there would be problems but she would straighten those out. She was his wife after all.

"Well now. Since we're all here lets talk about the wedding." Mikoto said plastering a fake smile on, no one bought it.Sasuke then stood up and held his hand out to Hinata. Hinata looked up at him with glassy eyes but promptly took his hand.

"If you will excuse us." Sasuke said solemnly and the he and Hinata walked out of the restuarant.Hanabi pulled out her phone and texd Konohamaru to come pick her up and then went outside to wait. Itachi follwed behind her so he could call Deidra and spend the night at his place. All that was left of the table were the two feuding buisness men and their wives. Fugaku glared furiously at Hisashi as he stood up to go.

"Those were the exact words your wife said to you before she died. I hope you're happy Hyuga." Fugaku said coldly before quickly leaving.Hisashi stared hard at table. He wasn't happy. Not at all. Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder and told him that she would be waiting in the car. Hisashi just ignored her and stared at his wine glass that looked like it was filled with blood. He wished Hinata would hate him, that way he would occupy some space in her heart. But like she said she wouldn't give him the pleasure. Hisashi pulled out his wallet and threw a couple of hundreds on the table and then stormed silently out of the building.

--

**P/N: well ther you go! I hope you guys enjoy this drama chapter! Now a word from our sponser. Brought to you by 'The Stupid Stuff Paige Says When She's Thinking'**

**--Thanksgiving of 2007--**

**"Mmhm! Mommy this is some good chicken mommy!" Paige says.**

**"That's turkey dear." The mother says.**

**"But it tastes like chicken!" paige exclaims.**

**"Don't be retarded for no reason you whole life."**

**--REVIEW! OR FACE THE WRATH OF ANGRY TWINKIES!!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! Sorry I didn't edit again. Hope it was readable. Tell Paige to give me my editing privileges back! Anyway I'm gonna go draw for my deviantart in celebration of the first week of school being completed successfully. So today I shall leave you with a quote (my personal fave): "Be who you are and say what you want for those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter." -Theodore Seuss Geisel :D Love ya!)_


	6. Chapter Six

**P/N: ya'll don't know how long it took me to write this chapter. I kept getting distracted by shiney things and I had to rewrite several scenes. So yea! So show Tessa and I some love by reading this!Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Are you serious? If I did it would have loads of sasuhina in it and it would be like a soap opera, every is in everyone else's buisness.**

**--**

Chapter Six

Hinata cried softly into Sasuke's warm chest as they laid down together on his bed. She didn't want to go home and she didn't want to be here either but Fugaku and Mikoto wouldn't check up on them so that was a plus. Why was her father like this? Why was he so angry and cold? Did he really find pleasure in making others feel less confindent about themselves? Was he really going to marry her off to a man who was older than her and to someone she didn't know? Hinata concentrated on feel of Sasuke's pale fingers that were playing in her hair to distract her.

"Do you remember what I told you in the car that morning I proposed to you?" Sasuke asked quietly and Hinata nodded."Then stop crying. I won't let him take you away Hinata." Sasuke said sternly and wiped Hinata's tears away.Hinata looked up at Sasuke with her eyes full of love and worry.

"Do you love me Sasuke?" Hinata asked and Sasuke kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips.He didn't give her time to react to the kiss because he pulled away quickly and then looked deep into her lavender eyes.

"I love you Hinata." Sasuke whispered in her ear and Hinata blushed.

"I-i love you too. You mean so much to me." Hinata said softly and Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"You're very cheesy Hinata." Sasuke chuckled and Hinata playfully hit his arm."But that's what I like about you." Sasuke smiled and Hinata blushed again.

"But what I don't like is this belly. Do you really have to sleep in this thing?"

"Yep get used to it." Hinata smiled and got up off the bed.Sasuke watched her as she went to his dresser and took out one of his tops and placed it ontop. Hinata untied the white sash and unzipped the pale blue taffeta dress and let it fall to the floor to reveal a white bra and boy short underwear. She looked over her shoulder and blushed when she saw Sasuke was watching her every move. Hinata turned back around and pulled Sasuke's shirt over her head. The shirt came down to her knees even with the belly so she didn't bother with pants. She then crawled back onto the bed and into Sasuke's arms.

"You have no idea how sexy you are do you?" Sasuke mumbled and Hinata blushed.

"Good night Sasuke." Hinata said softly.

"But I'm not tired." Sasuke said and slid his hand under her shirt.

"Nope not tonight Sasuke. Not with this belly thing." Hinata blushed and he placed kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Hn. Night." Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around her "belly".Sasuke couldn't wait for this damn belly to come off and he could hold Hinata again. Soon he felt her breathing even out and he fell asleep beside her.

--

Early the next morning Hinata was awoken to the sound of her cellphone vibrating on her side of Sasuke's bed. She slowly got out of the bed and padded onto the hall to answer the phone. She was surprised the hear Itachi's voice on the other line.

"Hinata?" Itachi asked and Hinata said hello.

"I need to speak with you about what happened tonight." Itachi said and Hinata could sense a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Okay." Hinata said.

"When you and Sasuke finish getting the paternaty test, both of you need to meet at Ninja Star. Call me when you're ready." Itachi informed her and before she could say more, Itachi hung up the phone.Hinata sighed and stared absently at the phone in her hands. What could it be that Itachi had to tell her about. Was he going to elaborate on why he wasn't heir? Hinata knew that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep anytime soon so she slowly walked to the kitchen to make breakfats for herself and Sasuke. They had to have an early start today anyway.

--

Sasuke awoke to the delicous smell of bacon and waffles wafting into his room. He shivered slightly as his bare feet touched to cold hardwood but brushed it off and went to the kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of his tiny fiance making breakfast. He could imagine her there doing that for him every morning. He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could with the belly and smirked when she jumped slightly from surprise.

"Good morning Sasuke." Hinata said softly and Sasuke kissed her hair.

"Why are you up so early?" Sasuke asked as Hinata slid some bacon from the pan and onto a plate.

"We have your doctor's appointment early this morning." Hinata answered and Sasuke started to take waffles out of the waffle iron and place a new batch of mix in.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged and he didn't ask any more questions.For the rest of breakfast they ate in a comfortable silence until a booming knock on the door shattered their peace. Hinata pushed her chair out and started to get up but Sasuke sat her back down. He didn't want anyone except for himself to see his fiance's creamy white legs. He gruding looked through the peephole to see Hanabi giving him the middle finger. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gruffly opened the door.

"What do you want." Sasuke asked and Hanabi just beamed up at him.

"You have to take your paternaty today! The baby's finally big enough!" Hanabi and Sasuke groaned, why was everyone reminding him of that today?

"So. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked and Hanabi pushed herself into the house.

"I'm here for moral support just in case you chicken out." Hanabi smirked and ran down the hallway towards the kitchen to where her sister was washing the breakfast dishes.

"Oh Hinata! He's making you CLEAN? That's terrible!" Hanabi gasped and Sasuke just leaned in the doorway and try to keep from killing his future sister-in-law.

"I-i, l-like to clean Ha-hanabi." Hinata said as she dried the last plate."You shouldn't sully your pretty hands on something like this! But its already been done." Hanabi frowned but then her eyes brightened.

"Go get dressed so we can head down to the hospital, this is going to be so exciting!"Hinata sighed but smiled at her sister. She was so lively, she wished that she was that care-free. But right now she had to be quite serious, Sasuke could be the father of Sakura's child. Of course he said he didn't, and with all of her heart she wanted to believe him but a small part of herself didn't want to so that she could protect herself.She waddled back to Sasuke's room to find something practical to where while Hanabi pranced and Sasuke tried to keep her from destroying the house. This time next week she would know is Sasuke cheated and lied on her. In the meantime she would try to protect herself, no matter what the outcome may be.

--

**P/N: yes I know its not the best chapter I've ever written. Please people review! I need 10 reviews before I update anytime soon! Well review please and remember, if at all possible keep your virginaty till you're married, if not make sure they don't have a disease.REVIEW!**

_(T/N: Aye, peoples! Tessa here! Sorry I haven't been uploading. I'm a regular kid, ya know. I have other things to do outside of editing fanfics. :\ So don't whine, don't pout, don't complain cuz its not like I'm just gonna disappear…again. I'm like Santy Clause, babes. I know when you're sleeping. O.o …JK! Oh, btw, ill start back actually editing these stories soon. Sorry for the inconvenience. :D Now back to my overdue summer reading project! Yay! Gimme hugz? ) Song of the Day: 'Nightmare On My Street' by Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince_


	7. Expect the Unexpected

**P/N: sorry this took so long guys**

**P/N: sorry this took so long guys! I just kept putting it off until finally I forced myself to stop sidetracking and write. Amazingly, as soon as my hands touched the keys they had a mind of their own! I had already planned on having this idea out their, just didn't know how to get there! Words just came flowing out and voila! A new chappie! Enjoy  
and show Tessa some love for editing my craptastic spelling! P.S want to know why this story is taking so long? Look at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, gosh, how many time to I have to tell  
you guys!**

Chapter Seven  
Expect the Unexpected

Hinata sat impatiently in the cold and sterile lobby of a hospital with her sister Hanabi. She was tired of all the stares people were sending her but was glad she had worn a big jacket to cover her 'belly'. Outside of the hospital were rabid reporters anxiously waiting for Hinata, Sasuke, and Hanabi to emerge for the hospital. The secretary at the front desk kept popping her gum rudely and had been sending death glares at Hinata since they had gotten here. Hinata reached over to the coffee table in front of her for a nearby magazine  
to occupy some time, but as soon as she saw the cover she dropped it like it had burned her. Hanabi looked over to her sister curiously and saw a look of fright in her lavender eyes.  
"Hinata?" Hanabi asked as she hurried out of her seat and walking attentively over to her sister. "Hinata what's wrong?"  
She followed her sister's shocked gaze to the magazine she had dropped on the floor. As soon as she had seen the title she knew exactly why the expression of horror was blatantly written across her sister's face. 'The Belated Hikari Hyuga, the true story behind the Uchiha Itachi scandal.' Was the title on the cover of the magazine along with two surprising photographs. The cover was split in half with an older looking picture to the left and a recent picture to the right. On the left was a picture their mother in a pair of faded jeans torn at the knees, flip-flops, and tie dye t-shirt. She had a hippie look going for her with her long midnight blue hair trailing down her back.  
She was in a passionate embrace with none other than Fugaku Uchiha, by a huge ATV. On the right was a photo of Hinata and Sasuke kissing beside his motorcycle. Across the bottom was the title, 'Like Mother Like Daughter' pg 23. Hanabi gingerly picked up the offending object while Hinata continued to stare at the floor it had previously laid on. Hanabi flipped to page twenty three and was greeted with the photos on the cover only in a smaller scale and with a long article beside it.  
"Sad don't you think?" the snooty blonde woman at the front desk cackled and Hanabi immediately turn her attention to her.  
"Mother's a whore, daughter's a whore, runs in the family doesn't?" she smirked and Hanabi growled.  
"Oh poor Hinata. How is she going to marry Sasuke now?" the woman sneered and Hanabi lunged at her but before she could get a hit in a pair of pale arms roughly grabbed her away.  
"No! LET GO!" Hanabi screeched but the person turned her roughly around. "Stop it Hanabi. Whatever the reason you're angry for, violence will solve it, but you don't need a law suit." Came Sasuke's stern voice. When Hanabi was deemed semi-calm and reasonable, Sasuke turned his full attention to his fiancé. She was just staring blankly at the floor, her eyes empty. He put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately looked up at him with large doeful eyes.  
"We need to see Itachi." Hinata whispered and she got up and headed for the car. Sasuke looked over at Hanabi but she just turned her face from him. "I don't want to talk about it." Hanabi stated coldly and solemnly  
followed her sister. A poorly crafted paper air plane flew over and hit him in the back of his head and before falling to the floor. Sasuke picked it up and unfolded it to see what was inside. Inside, written in ugly green sharpie, was a phone number. Sasuke looked around but only saw the receptionist Hanabi had tried to kill earlier. She gave him what she thought was a sexy look and unbuttoned her shirt a little.  
"Call me." The woman said and Sasuke just gave her a blank stare. He turned from her and as she was walking out of the door, he made a great show of throwing her number away.

The entire ride to Ninja Star was a quiet affair. Not the comfortable silence he and Hinata had grown accoustomed to, but the loud silence. The silence that rings in you ears and only your thoughts keep you company. That was the kind of silence that engulfed the car. Neither Hinata nor Hanabi had spoken and this perturbed Sasuke slightly although he didn't show it. As he quickly pulled into the almost deserted parking lot of the coffee shop and for once, Sasuke was happy to see his brother. Itachi noticed the familiar car pull up for his seat by the window and begrudgingly went out to greet his brother and 'sisters-in-law'. As they piled out of the car Itachi took a deep breath, he had to tell them sometime and the sooner the better. It would suck if they found out about this after the wedding. Hinata had a blank look in her eyes and Hanabi looked slightly anger, Sasuke, well he just looked like Sasuke. Itachi led them inside of the shop and to the very corner of the store where they couldn't be heard. An eager waitress took their orders and they just sat there staring at each other.  
"Spill it Itachi." Hanabi said irritated.  
"As you all know, I am not heir to the Uchiha fortune and company. Contrary to popular belief, it's not because I'm gay. That was only an outlet for father to use so I wouldn't know the truth. I did some digging up the day before the 'dinner party' to see the real reason, I knew father was lying." Itachi said.  
"Get on with it." Sasuke said and Itachi slapped down the magazine Hinata and Hanabi had seen earlier, onto the table.  
Sasuke's eyes widened in visible shock as he saw a woman, who defiantly wasn't his mother, kissing his father. Sasuke torn his gaze away from the photo and put his attention towards Itachi.  
"What is the meaning of this Itachi?" Sasuke asked in a low and dangerous voice.  
"Before our mothers' and fathers were married Hikari and Fugaku had an affair", a highly secret one.  
"Hikari was the daughter of a highly respected and wealthy business man. Fugaku, of course was the son of one as well. Hikari, Fugaku, Hisashi, and Mikoto had all gone to high school together and were also going to the same college. Fugaku and Hisashi were rivals, because even back then the two families didn't like each other, and Mikoto and Hikari were the best of friends. Fugaku and Mikoto was an item back then, it was already arranged from the time of their birth to marry. While Mikoto had strong feelings for Fugaku, he did not feel the same way."  
Itachi paused to sip some coffee and wet his dry mouth.  
"Fugaku had had his sights set on Hikari since they had met in middle school. Hikari had felt the same but didn't want to hurt her friend Mikoto. They had had a secret fling together from their junior year in high school to about the time they were to leave for college. Around this time Hisashi had realized his feelings for Hikari but had no way to get  
her to like him back so he sat in the wings and waited for his chance. On their last day before going away to college, Hikari went to see Fugaku in the park. Hisashi, who was walking his dog that same day, noticed them and decided to see what was going on. He got close enough to hear them, but not close enough for them to seem him. Hikari told Fugaku that she was pregnant; obviously it was a shock to him since he was to be married soon and couldn't have a love child running around. But he didn't want Hikari to give up the baby either. They mutually agreed to keep the baby a secret but unfortunately they didn't know that Hisashi was nearby. On her way home Hikari bumped into Hisashi and as she was apologizing and trying to get away he grabbed her wrist. He told her that he knew about the baby, he said that he would tell her father about it and he would disown Hikari and he would tell Fugaku's parents as well. Hikari pleaded with him not to and Hisashi told her that he wouldn't unless she agreed to marry him. Hikari didn't want to ruin Fugaku's life nor did  
she want to bring shame to her family, so she agreed to his terms. When she and Hisashi made the announcement of their engagement public, Fugaku was livid to say the least, but when he calmed down and Hikari told him the whole story, he decided that it was for the best. The group let Mikoto in on the secret and she would talk to any of them for about  
two months but she finally cracked. They all agreed that when Hikari had the baby, it would be best for Fugaku and Mikoto to keep it since they were married now and it wouldn't look like it was out of wedlock. In short, the baby Fugaku and Hikari had was me. Sasuke, I am only your half brother, and Hinata, Hanabi, I am also your half brother as well."

**P/N: so yea. What had happened was, I got a new boyfriend!! Yes yes I know what you guys are thinking! Another one? Tessa said that too. But anyway! I really like this one! So yea. He's distracting me but I have another chapter in the editing process so yea. Back to the story. DunDunDun! Anyway! Isn't this awesome? No one guessed that now did ya? Well I gotta go and cheer on Obama for the presidency! Change we CAN believe in! Yes we CAN!! Tell me who you're voting for and if you're too young tell who you want to vote for! Show me, Paige some love and REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Why Are You Telling Me

**P/N: Hi ya'll!!! I'm the happiest girl in the world right now! Lalalalalalala!!!!! I got my first EVER kiss from my boyfriend on Halloween night after we finished trick or treating! I know that at fifteen I should stop going trick or treating but I can't help it! Its free candy! My boyfriend is on the football team(not a jock, he's an artist but his father wants him to play football cuz he's good at it) and instead of staying the whole time for the game he ditched and came to my neighborhood and trick or teated with me. At the end he got an angry phone call from his dad because he was supposed to play and he wasn't there so he had to go home. But before he did he kissed me! I've just been kissed! Yep! Ooh! So happy and hyped up on candy!!!! Well enough of that read on my lovely readers! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did do you think I would go door to door asking for candy? No. I'd buy my own!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Why Are You Telling Me

Fugaku sighed as he gently placed a large bouquet of tiger lilies with a pale lavender ribbon onto his past lover's grave. He loved his wife Mikoto, he would always remain faithful to her, but Hikari was his first love, he loved her freely and she would always hold a special space in his heart.

_Flashback  
_  
Fugaku inhaled deeply, relishing the scent that was his Hikari as she slept. He ran his fingers through her long midnight blue hair, twirling the strands between his fingers. Her head was lying on his chest- her pale fingers splayed out over his heart. She was his angel, perfect and pure and he didn't deserve her. He was cheating on his fiancé Mikoto with this fallen angel and surprisingly he didn't feel the least bit guilty. Hikari's eyes fluttered open, full lavender eyes looked up at him. She smiled and kissed his jaw.

"Fugaku. What are you thinking so hard about?" Hikari asked in that musical voice of hers.

"I'm thinking of how much I don't deserve you." Fugaku said and Hikari frowned and sat up.

"Uchiha, I decide who deserves me. Not you or my father. I love you. That's all that matters."

Fugaku sat up and captured her soft lips with his own. "Whatever you say Hikari."

At that moment Fugaku's phone rang loudly. It was Mikoto. Fugaku begrudgingly pressed the talk button.

"Hello." Fugaku said and Mikoto happily squealed.

"Oh hey Fugaku. Dear, do you know where Hikari is? She needs to help me pick out colors for our wedding! She is my maid of honor after all and she's not answering her cell phone!" Mikoto said.

"I'll try to call her and if I get through I'll tell her to call you." Fugaku said.

"Okay. I love you Fugaku." Mikoto said and hung up.

Fugaku put his phone away and noticed that Hikari was no longer beside him. Instead, she was busy gathering her clothes off of the floor. Fugaku got up and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Hikari looked up at him and gave him a sad watery smile.

"I have to go help your fiancé plan your wedding."

_End Flashback_

Fugaku frowned at the memory. If he had known that that would be one of the last conversations he had with her, he would've made them last. Maybe have said something important. Told her he loved her. He would've kept her from leaving. Maybe if he had known, things would've turned out differently....

Hinata stared at Itachi with wide eyes, while Sasuke and Hanabi both angrily looked at the wall. What I tachi had set was setting in. How close had her mother come to marrying Fugaku in secret? If things had been different, would she have had Fugaku as a father? Would Sasuke have been her brother? Did what her and Sasuke were doing...? Did it count as incest? If it did, her father would surely marry her off in a heart beat. But then again, her father already knew about this.

"Why the hell do you decide to tell us this now, Itachi?" Sasuke demanded, clenching and unclenching a fist.

"Because you need to know why you're heir. I can't keep you in the dark when your nineteenth birthday is so close." Itachi said seriously before turning to Hinata. "You, Hinata, need to know what your mother left you. When Hikari's father died he left everything he had to her. She, in turn, left everything to you. She didn't want you to rely on your father for anything."

"How, how do y-you kn-know all of this?" Hinata choked out and Itachi chuckled slightly.

"I have my ways." Itachi then pulled a medium sized manila envelope out of his jacket and tossed it lightly to Hinata who stared at it with wary eyes.

"This envelope holds your mother's will." Itachi informed and Hinata gulped as Hanabi curiously peered over her sister's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the offending envelope.

"It merely states that Hinata and Hanabi each have equal halves of her father's company. All of the legal stuff has been dealt with already. Hinata, when you turn nineteen you will inherit all of this. Or you may when you marry. Hanabi when you turn nineteen, you can claim your portion if you wish as well." Itachi explained.

"Why- why are you showing me this?" Hinata asked and Itachi's cool dark eyes peered down at her.

"You need to know." Itachi said simply as he got up and left the shop.

Hinata put her head on the table. Hanabi pulled out her cell phone and walked towards the exit, and Sasuke just leaned back and let out a deep breath. They were lost in their thoughts until Hinata punctured the silence.

"Sasuke. What are we going to do?" Hinata asked wearily, her voice slightly muffled from the table.

"I don't know." Sasuke stated simply.

What if he and Hinata were actually related by blood? For some reason he wasn't put off by that fact and if they somehow were, he wouldn't stop loving her. Should every kiss, every touch, every caress they had shared before be frowned upon? Even if there was a slight chance that they were related, would Hinata's feelings for him change? Would their love suddenly become wrong? Sinful, even?

"I don't think we're related." Sasuke said after a long pause and Hinata meekly looked up at him.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

" My father and your mother had a relationship and had Itachi but split and had other spouses. Itachi may be both of our half brothers but we have different blood in us. You have Hisashi's and I have Mikoto's. We're not related. And even if we were would you suddenly stop loving me. Hinata?" Sasuke explained monotonously.

"No. No, I wouldn't. I love you to much to let this get in the way...but what will people say?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I don't care what the hell they say." Sasuke replied haughtily.

Hinata stared at the manila envelope. She knew that none of the will would be finalized until she was married and waiting to turn nineteen was too much of a risk. It was just like the reason Sasuke had to marry so soon. Its to ensure the family lineage; to make sure no outsiders get in.  
Hinata sighed as Sasuke stood up and came around to her side of the table. He grabbed her chin, both of them ignoring the nosey onlookers in the coffee shop. Hinata stared deeply in his obsidian eyes and saw no wavering, no stress, or uncertainty. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers and savored the soft feeling. Hinata kissed him back and placed her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was soft, chaste- it was reassuring. Hinata poured all of her stress and emotion into the innocent kiss. When they broke apart Sasuke kissed Hinata's nose and she smiled meekly at her fiancé.

"I love you Sasuke." Hinata whispered.

"I know Hinata." Sasuke replied.

Hinata rested her head on his shoulder and let her hair slide over and hide her face. Sasuke ran his fingers through her long hair and wondered just what he needed to-no must- do now.

* * *

**P/N: dundunDUN!!!!!!! I know its short but its short for a reason as you can see from the cliffhanger above. Now please be so kind to review or trust me you shall be left hanging! Muwahahahaha!!!! Oh and for all of you Inuyasha fans out their looking for a fix read Heart's Landfill by Simonkal of Inuy. Its really long but totally worth it! It has 782 reviews so far & its still going, so its gotta be good. Oh and before I go...... OBAMA WON OBAMA WON!!!! I was crying with my whole family! My grandmother was alive during segregation and she marched with Martin Luther King Jr. It was very uplifting for black people everywhere!**

**Review!!!!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! I'mmmmmmm baaaaccckkkk! Yah, I didnt upload that last chapter. There was a major miscommunication between me&Paige so somehow I never received any chapters to upload. So she sent it to someone else to upload. (But im pretty sure you guys noticed that it wasnt me. Or did you?) Hopefully, this wont happen again. :) But its cool, because I was too busy enjoying my first film festival. Yay, me! Even though my team's film didnt make it. :( There were hot guys, though so it was all good. ;D Anyway, have a great day. And a wonderful life. Until next chapter, my lovelies...)_


	9. Chapter 9

P/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time guys! I really am! But I made this chapter a little long so please don't kill! Now show Tessa some love for her mad editing skills and read this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please stop asking me to write this every time I post something! It gets annoying after a while.

Chapter Nine  
Vegas Baby

Fugaku clutched the steering wheel tight as he sped down the highway to get home. He was about to board a plane to Europe for a business trip when he saw a picture of his Hikari and himself on the cover of a popular tabloid. He knew that the only people to know the secret were Mikoto, Hisashi, and himself and he would never, EVER, leak it to the press. He made a sharp and angry turn onto the street they lived on and he parked his car in front of their driveway. He was surprised, to say the least, when he saw one of Hisashi's many cars parked in his driveway and blocking his entrance. Fugaku opened his door and took a deep breath before storming up the driveway and ringing the doorbell furiously until a maid answered.

"Hello Mister Uchiha." The maid said softly and opened the door wide for him.

"Where the hell is he?" Fugaku demanded from the maid and she told him that Hisashi was in the living room.  
Hisashi was indeed where she had told him he would be. He was reading that blasted tabloid and looked like a cat that just caught a mouse. Satisfied. Fugaku growled.

"What are you doing here Hisashi?" Fugaku asked as calmly as he could manage and Hisashi smirked.

"I'm hear to get my daughter when she arrives here." Hisashi stated.

"She doesn't belong here with your son just like Hikari didn't belong with you." Fugaku then lost all of his cool.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THAT LEAK TO THE FUCKING PRESS HISASHI?"  
Fugaku yelled, his face growing redder by the minute and his hands were balled in fists and Hisashi didn't like to be yelled at, it made him angry.

"MY DAUGHTER DESERVES BETTER THAN YOUR FUCKING SON! SHE NEEDS TO KNOW  
THE TRUTH AND IF THAT MEANS TELLING HER THIS WAY THEN SO BE IT! YOU WILL  
NOT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" Hisashi spat with venom.

Fugaku then lost all of his control at Hisashi's statement and kicked the couch over.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD! TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU? HIKARI LOVED  
ME! NOT YOU, ME! AND I LOVED HER BACK! YOU ONLY THINK OF YOURSELF YOU  
SELFISH FUCK! WHAT IF HINATA IS HAPPY WITH MY SON HUN? WILL YOU TAKE HER  
AWAY FROM HIM?" Fugaku asked rhetorically. "SHE WON'T BE HAPPY! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HER-" Hisashi started but Fugaku stopped him.

"What's best for her? WHAT'S FUCKING BEST FOR HER HISASHI? TO BE CHAINED  
DOWN BY YOU?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE SACRAFICED TO KEEP HER HAPPY!" Hisashi was now  
breaking down and even though he was yelling his voice was cracking.

"TO STAY IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN HOUSE THAT SHE DIED IN! TO HAVE TO SEE HER  
FACE EVERY SINGLE DAY IN HINATA! SHE HAUNTS ME FUGAKU THAT BITCH IS IN  
MY EVERY DREAM! AND ITS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU BASTARD!"

Hisashi balled his hand in a fist and pulled it back before charging at Fugaku. At that moment Mikoto rushed from her hiding place in the kitchen and stood between them. Which was a bad choice she was struck by Hisashi's bone crushing blow that sent her hurtling to the floor.

"Don't say that about her" Mikoto struggled to say and spit some blood out of her mouth. "She was my best friend. Even if she did sleep with my husband she was like a sister to me. Don't say that about her."

Hisashi's features contorted in anger and he looked like he was going to hit Mikoto but instead he balled up his fists again and punched a shallow hole into the wall, bits of plaster sticking to his hand. He  
then stormed out of the house and all was silent. Fugaku then picked up his wife and ready to take her to the hospital.

----  
That night Hinata just couldn't get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed and she finally stopped trying to sleep. It wasn't going to come. Her mother's will glared at her from her bedside table  
but she was too scared to open it. What if it contained something she didn't want? Or what if it contained something so vital that if she didn't open it, it could affect the outcome of the rest of her life.  
Hinata ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She knew that she and Sasuke had to get married soon for both of their sakes but how. At that moment a soft tap was heard on her door and Hanabi entered the  
room. Hanabi was in a black night gown and she had one of her comforters  
trailing behind her, she actually looked like the twelve year old she was supposed to be instead of the thirty year old she pretended to be.

"Can I sleep with you onee-chan?" Hanabi asked as she rubbed her eye and Hinata nodded and patted a spot on her bed for her sister.

Hanabi quickly brought the rest of her comforter into the room and closed the door. She climbed onto the bed and wrapped herself in her bed sheet.

"What was mother like Hinata?" Hanabi asked Hinata was taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered. Hanabi was only two when their mother passed and she didn't remember anything about her. Hinata stoked her sister's hair lovingly before speaking.

"She, she was v-v-very pretty. She al-always had a, a sm-smile on her face and I...I only remember her crying on-once but I, I don't know what for." Hinata said pensively before continuing.

"She, she l-l-loved bo-both of us s-s-so much. She...She would always say that we were her, her world. Her reason for living...would...would you like to see her Hanabi?" Hinata asked and Hanabi nodded.

Hinata got up from her spot and went to retrieve the photo album she'd received from Itachi on her birthday. She crawled back into the bed and got comfortable before cracking the book open and letting the music play. She opened to the page of Hinata dancing with Hisashi and Hikari and Hanabi gasped. Hinata let her take the book and watched as her sister slowly drank in each picture, committing each one to memory. When Hanabi was finally finished she slowly closed the book and handed it to  
her sister.

"You look just like mother." Hanabi said bluntly and Hinata blushed.

"I think that's why father is so against you marrying Sasuke." Hanabi suggested.

"That-that's not a, a good reason." Hinata sighed.

"You probably remind him of her and since Sasuke is Fugaku's son he feels like he's loosing his wife again. He will break you guys up if you don't act quickly." Hanabi said and the Hinata's cell phone rang.

Hinata wondered who would call her so late but then Sasuke's name popped up on the caller id. She clicked the answer button and heard Sasuke's panting voice through the receiver.

"S-sa-sasuke?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I, we should elope." Sasuke's voice heaved and Hinata was taken aback.

"But, but why?" Hinata asked.

"We have to. Its the answer to everything." Sasuke told her and she could see where he was coming from.

"When?" Hinata asked and was confused as she saw Hanabi running around her room stuffing things into a bag.

"Tonight." Sasuke said bluntly.

"T-t-t-t-tonight!" Hinata squeaked. "B-but what about s-sc-school?"

"Fuck it Hinata. We'll take care of that when we get there. Itachi and I are outside your balcony. Open your window." He said and then hung up the phone.

Hinata scurried over to her balcony window and opened it just in time for Itachi and Sasuke to climb in. Hinata held her hands to her chest in a protective manner. This was a lot to process in just one day. Hanabi  
then ran out of the room mumbling a list of things.

"Okay Hinata. We need to leave in ten minutes so we can find a decent chapel." Itachi said looking at his watch.

"W-where are we g-going?" Hinata asked and picked up the clothes Hanabi had laid out on her bed.

"Las Vegas, its in America." Sasuke said and Hinata couldn't help but laugh, it was so obvious, where else would they find a chapel that would take them at eighteen and without questions? Las Vegas, Nevada of  
course.

Hanabi then returned to Hinata's room completely dressed, packed, and ready to go, and a fully dressed and packed- but half asleep- Neji. She then pushed Hinata towards the bathroom and hurried her sister to get dressed. When she was done they all climbed down Hinata's balcony and ran towards Itachi's car. Apparently they had parked a block and a half away, which fully explained why Sasuke was out of breath earlier.  
They finally reached Itachi's sleek red Porsche and piled into the car with Itachi driving and Hanabi riding shot gun. Hanabi then let out a long yell of excitement that woke everyone completely up.

"Woooohoooo! LETS GO TO VEGAS BABY!"

P/N: so there you have it! I know none of ya'll were expecting an elopement but I totally saw it coming because...DUH I'm the author! So yea tell me what you think and if I can make anything better for your  
view enjoyment!  
REVIEW!!!  
Paige Dumas


	10. Chapter 10

**P/N: hello party peoples! Sorry about the late- I MEAN EXTREMELY LATE- updating for this fic. I just had so many creative juices flowing for I Hope You Dance that this story just kinda got put on the back burner for a long while. I have no excuse for my procrastination but I will say this. I have found a balance for these two stories and all of my other ones as well. So please bear with me! As a reward for your patience and not murdering me I give you the newest chapter! Hot off the press!**

Disclaimer: I really want to stop writing this because its so annoying. I don't own Naruto, who in their right mind thought I did?

Chapter Ten  
Hamburger-a-gogo Land  
  
Sasuke watched Hinata as she leaned against his shoulder as she slept. If you had told him a few years ago that he'd elope with Hinata he'd laugh in your face. If you had told him that he would have sex with her he would have punched you in the face. But he was doing both and not regretting a single minute of doing so.

He kissed her temple and looked across the isle at his brother and soon to be sister in law. Itachi was fast asleep but still had a very serious expression on his face while Hanabi was sprawled out across her seat with her head in Itachi's lap. They were so much more tolerable when they were asleep. Neji emerged from the plane bathroom and was surprised to see Sasuke still up.

"Why are you still awake?" Neji questioned.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in his usual antisocial way.

"You're an ass Uchiha. I don't know what Hinata-sama sees in you. But-" Neji paused and stared at the angel asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. "It must be something special."

Neji then sat down in the seat in front of Sasuke and Hinata and put his ear plugs in. Sasuke let Neji's words seep in. He was an ass. He was rude and crude and he never knew when to say the right things. He lacked tact and wasn't the kindest person in the world either. And yet Hinata still stuck by him after all these years. Through all the fights they had and the girls that would hang on him-she still stayed by his side. He knew that this wasn't going to be the wedding she dreamed about. No where near that dream. He could still remember playing house with her when they were little.

_Flashback_

The two little kids were in Hinata's room with her Barbie dream house opened and her dolls scattered on the floor. Sasuke had his arms crossed and he was pouting in a corner. Hinata tried to pry his arms open but he wouldn't budge.

"P-p-please!" Hinata stammered and Sasuke hissed.

"No! I'm not gonna be that dumb blonde!" he pouted.

"But he's gonna be my husband! Sasuke you gotta!" Hinata whined and Sasuke could feel his resolve breaking.

"Why can't I be your husband?" Sasuke asked curiously and Hinata blushed.

"Be-Because! You're my bestest friend! And, and Sakura already called you!" Hinata explained as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No one calls me! I make my own decisions and I've decided that you're my  
wife so that's final." Sasuke huffed.

"Why do I have to listen to you!" Hinata frowned and Sasuke smirked.

"Cuz I'm older than you that's why!"

"Fine." Hinata sighed at his very logical explanation.

Even in her dreams she wasn't going to be married to Naruto. Sasuke always got in the way. She dreamed of having a small white and orange wedding with all of her friends and family there. Sasuke was going to be her maid of honor and Itachi would be her bridesmaid. Neji would give her away to Naruto and she would live happily ever after with lots of blonde haired blue eyed babies.  


_When she explained that to Sasuke earlier he called her stupid and said that her babies would look like that. He said they would come out ugly because Naruto was ugly. She didn't believe him. So instead of her dream she ended up playing house with Sasuke until her mom called her down to go home. She was never going to play house with Sasuke again._

End Flashback  
  
Sasuke chuckled at the memory. He still held true to the fact that Hinata and Naruto's babies would be ugly because well Naruto was ugly. Plain and simple. He felt his eye lids grow heavy and he let the sweet blanket of sleep engulf him.

----

Hisashi paced around his office as his secretary clicked from news channel to news channel in vain hope that they might see the children. Fugaku had called him earlier in an angry tizzy over where his heir had gone. Apparently they'd checked every where and still couldn't find the youngest Uchiha brat and his brother. Curiously Hisashi had gone  
upstairs to check on his children and nephew. He found every last one of them missing from their beds so he called each of their friends only to come up empty handed. No one knew of their whereabouts. He ran his fingers furiously through his hair as Mitsuki came up behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure they'll turn up eventually." She cooed and then turned him around so that he was facing her. "In the meantime let's have some fun."

---

Mikoto looked longingly at the front door, hoping that her boys would come bursting through it. Where had they gone off to? Hinata was missing as well and so were Neji and Hanabi Hyugaa. They must all be together but where had they gone? Were they safe? Had they eaten? Fugaku was mentally pulling his hair out and Mikoto didn't know if it was fear for the children's safety or the fact that he may loose his only heir? She sighed and moved her gaze away from the door and to her lap. The children hadn't been gone long enough to file a missing person's report and that was also the last thing they wanted to do. When you were as powerful as the Uchihas and Hyugaas there was no such thing as bad publicity. Personally Mikoto didn't care how bad it looked to the public but her husband ranted on and on about upholding the Uchiha name. Blah blah blah. She loved her husband but sometimes he could be such a prick.

----

The plane landed in Las Vegas, Nevada and awoke everyone on the plane. They drowsily gathered their carry-on items and head down the stairs to get off the plane. When they reached the sunlight Hanabi yawned and stretched.

"Hello Hamburger-a-gogo land!" she smiled and people looked at her funny.

A person mumbled the word tourist and the group tried to control the now energetic girl because she had now seen the gift shop. She would surely buy everything they had in stock.

**P/N: so that's the newest instalment in this wonderful story and there are many more to come! Hopfully quicker this time! My goal is to reach three hundred reviews for this story! Please make my dream come true! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
